Marauders
by JH Addams
Summary: My take on the marauders last year and a half of Hogwarts, Love, Angst and not to mention the drugs, sex and rock n roll! And not to be forgetting old Voldy Knickers aswell! It's kinda going to be a bit of a concept piece with alot of different styles
1. Penultimate

The cold walls of the corridor were bathed in the last of the day's summer sun, shadows creeping slowly upwards, the eerie silence that was common at this time of night hanging low in the air

The cold walls of the corridor were bathed in the last of the day's summer sun, shadows creeping slowly upwards, the eerie silence that was common at this time of night hanging low in the air. From the window one could see the endless hills, a lake and the setting sun, and image any artist would welcome. Footsteps could be heard approaching louder and louder as a large explosion echoed down the corridor!  
Running through the a now destroyed door, came two tall figures moving at such speed it was hard to focus on their faces, following them with less speed yet the same amount of purpose hobbled a middle aged man with a receding hair line, yet locks that fell down on his shoulders, anger fell across his dirty features as he screamed after the two he knew he wouldn't catch, "Give me back, my cat you foul beasts!"

"Fuck me Prongs!" shouted the taller of the two as they fell down onto the cold floor of the empty classroom they had managed to find refuge in, "Did we have to steal the bloody cat? I know you hate it, but your vendetta has lasted almost 6 years!"  
A cocky grin fell on the other's face, his eyes twinkling with something his companion had seen many times before in the 6 years of their friendship, "Look Padfoot dear boy, until we have Filch beg us for mercy and tell us, he will let us be then there isn't a hope in hell, that my vendetta against him and his cat will end."  
The grin on his face lit up further into something you could describe as maniacal, as he hoisted the sack used to capture, his enemy's pet into air, like it was a trophy from a sporting event. A smile had now forced its way onto the face of the young man known as Padfoot, the same evil twinkle in his dark grey eyes, "How about we have some fun with dear old Mrs Norris? Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Prongs old boy?"  
"You know Padfoot, old chap, I just might be!"

Opening the cords of the sack, the boy known as Prongs allowed the cat to fall to the ground, hissing in fear the cat backed off to the corner of the room, turning to his friend the boy whispered, "I'm thinking green fur with wheels instead of feet, or do you have any other ideas?"  
The smile on the face of the other young man had however left his face to be replaced with a look of pure shock; finally coming to his senses he whispered to his friend, "James, that cat wasn't Mrs. Norris!"  
Turning around, James could only blurt out randomly, "Cat….Fuck….Shit…IT WAS Minnie…My God we are so fucked!"

"James, James, James," sighed an old man with long grey hair and half moon spectacles, "For someone with, so much intelligence and ability, you still manage to get yourself into to some horrible predicaments. As for you Sirius do you never act as conscious for your friend?" Both young men winced at the softness of their headmaster's voice, "You are already almost half way through your sixth year here, one more and you will face the real world, it is time to grow up!"  
Both whispered back shame ripe in their voices, "Yes sir we know, we are sorry"  
"Oh and James, please try and give up the cigarettes, or even come up with a better excuse when you set your bed on fire again, I mean potions experiment!"  
"Yes Sir!" came the embarrassed reply.

* * *

"Three hundred house points!" echoed a voice from the sixth year boy's dormitory, "Three hundred and for what? Grand theft fucking cattery, well James you have really done it this time, really fucked your own house over this time!"  
Yet the smile never left James' face despite the current barrage of abuse, laughing slightly he replied lightly, "I did it for you Remus, the cat caught you and that ummm that Fanny girl in the broom closet or have you forgotten about that?"  
The face of the young man suddenly grew red with embarrassment, "Of course I remember, my dad sent that howler to me about safe sex, and Francine hasn't spoken to me since, but you got the wrong bloody cat!"

Downstairs in the common room, a group of girls clearly listening into the inner workings of the group of boys were having a hard time of stifling laughter at what had gone on, "Well, he may be gorgeous and highly intelligent but when it comes to common sense he has shit for brains!"  
Even more laugher broke out as the voice of Remus called out, "James! She is not fucking called Fanny, for the 150th time it is Francine!"  
"Ok! Ok! But you and I both know that well it's her ... you are interested in, no pun intended!"

* * *

"Black! Listen I won't say this again," taking a breath for dramatic effect, " My class is not for you to discuss your last romantic liaison, no matter how, no matter how good a snog your date was"  
A blush had grown across the boys face as he turned away from his stern professor, catching sight of his best mate he couldn't help but mutter, "Yes Minnie dear, I know you get jealous." Luckily the rest of the class went by without further interuptions and the soon James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were to be seen smoking in a dark disserted corridor.  
Unlike the three other Marauders Peter stood at a mere 5ft6, though short and rat like in stature the others liked to thing of him as their secret wepon, many believed he was the talentless, tag-along, however they knew better, Peter could be on a good day a maverick, with the ability to aide them in a way only he could, to anyone onthe outside of the group James would vaguely say he of Peter, "He has a way of wriggling out of any tight situation, it has got the rest of us out of so many fucked up situations in the past."  
As they indulged in smoking silently Remus spoke up, "James, it seems for the last month or so you have been leaving your love, well alone!"  
The smile that had been glued to Jame's face had now left, only to be replaced with a sad grimace and clouded eyes, "I'm leaving her alone, like she always wanted, thats all Remus, we all knew me and here never really stood a chance of happening"  
Remus sensing, James would rather not talk about the matter returned to the easy silence of the last 20 minutes.

* * *

The great hall full of students eating their end of the year feast, everyone seemed to be looking forward to going home, smiles on almost everyone's faces except one, she could be describe as no more no less than beautiful, bohemian would have been another good adjective, tall but not too tall, and rather thin, her dark red hair fell in loose ringlets of messy curls, her bright green eyes searching out, James Potter and Sirius Black, yet they were no were to be seen this wasn't good not good at all, deciding that a situation would occur no matter what, she turned back to dinner and her friends  
Yet as soon as she had turned a round a loud drum roll had echoed through the hall, people turning in various directions searching for the source yet it was no were to be found, until the sound of breaking glass could be heard through each of the four windows came a Marauder, screams ensuing as Sirius Black swooped down on what could only be described as an unwilling Hippogriff, Remus Lupin had seemingly decided that for his entrance he would swing in like Tarzan on an invisible vine, while Peter Pettigrew was to be seen hovering lazily in mid air and then there was James Potter brushing imaginary dust from his school robes, cocky grin plastered all over what Lily would only describe as his smarmy, greasy, horribly attractive face.  
"Well what are you lot staring at sit down eat your super, and avert your eyes, we were merely side tracked, eat up!"  
Looking up Lily saw him wink in her direction and she couldn't help but return his gesture and mutter, "The really do have balls that lot"

* * *

Music echoed around the house as bodies gyrated vigorously to the beat, others sat any were they could chatting laughing various drinks in hand, outside people ran around mad screaming at the top of their voices this could only be described as horrible debauchery, yet this happened every year the Marauders annual "Happpy Summer" party, every year one of the marauders would hold it, as this year was Remus's turn he could be seen smoking anxiously praying that nothing would be too badly damaged.  
Sirius had moved on to his fifth girl of the night and was currently being, as he would call it horribly groped in a corner, while Peter was regaling to a large group, past Marauder adventures, of course in each he was the hero but sure that's how he saw it!  
Yet "The James Potter," as he had titled himself in 4th year was no where to be seen, at this moment of time he was lying on the roof of Remus' house looking at the stars, tears falling freely from his eyes, it was times like this he missed his parents, yes he the care free Peter Pan of Hogwarts had lost both his parents in the space of a year, one to Dragon Pox the other to his broken heart, the stars had always been something James was drawn too and right now he was looking at two bright stars he hoped were the lost souls of his mum and dad.


	2. Allusions of Grandeur

The glow from the light adorned his face like some sort of dark red war paint thrown on at strange angles behind his eyes was the sort of empty look that strikes, yet he was laughing at what I don't think anyone could tell yet still it was a cold evil la

The glow from the light adorned his face like some sort of dark red war paint thrown on at strange angles behind his eyes was the sort of empty look that strikes, yet he was laughing at what I don't think anyone could tell yet still it was a cold evil laugh that chills to the core, freezes anyone who hears it. Lying on the floor in front of him his victim was somehow immobile, on her face wasn't the look of fear that one might expect to see no it was more than fear it was as if a window into the after world could be seen at this one precise moment, and she too was laughing, laughing at the moment the moment of death. Her hunter looked down with his cold dark empty eyes that show nothing to no one merely because they don't have a soul behind them to reflect how at this time the last moments could someone be smiling going on the final formality were nothing else exists, and for an instant he was struck!  
Banishing this thought he drew himself he composed himself yelling the words that he knew so well followed by the bright green light and her eyes followed his into that cold nothingness with a smack on the old wooden floor.  
Without a backward glance he was gone for he had more to do tonight more enemies to visit time never rests for someone of his importance, with one twist of his dark cloak gone into the wild night, vanished.

In the dark moonless sky the cold air was whipping around colliding with anything it could get its old invisible hands in contact with while down below on the snow covered ground men and women moved almost blurs, with ferocious speed lights flew whirling twisting between them and sometimes coming in contact with them, yells reverberated though no one could really make them out as much more than part of the cold wind that haunts the night like ghosts that haunt dreams of young children on nights such like this. Bodies hit the ground got up again only to be knocked back down, normally these people would fight to kill but for some reason not tonight, instead it was almost like some strange tribal dance rather than an intense struggle between one person's view of right and another's. though this wouldn't last from out of the cold night appeared the most feared man of the modern age those battlers clothed in dark robes and masks for the first time let out an audible yell maybe not a yell of jubilation but a yell that was full of fear and awe.

Their enemies faces felled with dread, they had been sent to stop him before he had a chance to get a stronger foothold in the magical community yet to face him was something different than to imagine facing him, his height though not a giant he seemed to dwarf the others, but most of all those cold merciless eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bodies lay strewn before the Dark Lord they had been no match for his abilities, the fools thinking they stood a chance, he had spent the better bit of 20 years honing his skills moving towards making himself un-beatable calling to his second in command, "Come now it begins, the wizarding world will fall at my feet, cower before me and I shall have my way."

And with that they were gone yet again off into the cold night, leaving nothing but a pyre of burning bodies and a green skull and snake in the sky, tomorrow the papers would call it the Dark Mark.


	3. The James Potter

Opening my eyes, yes opening my eyes as I do every morning funnily enough, I was yet again welcomed to the sight of bodies strewn on the floor, drink cans on tables, the not so subtle smell of vomit and what this morning urine!

We had I say to my shame been doing this almost everyday of the holidays and now a month in I have to say old age was catching up on me where as I could normally party all summer with no side effects other than the shock of finding myself in a not so attractive girls bed, I now suffered from killer hangovers and what I right now am certain is burn out!

Slowly getting to my feet I struggle my way through the maze of dead to the world drunks, and make my way to the bathroom of this weird house which I have only been to on one occasion before, and I don't think I'll be back!

Seeing myself in the mirror I must say is a fucking monumental sight, terribly messy hair, chiselled features and my hazel eyes which at the moment I admit are surrounded with tired dark shadows, grinning at myself, "Fucking James Potter, you don't half look well!"

Now I presume you want me to fill you in on the facts that surround my life, well here we go I am, no matter if you believe me or not a wizard, yes a wizard and bloody brilliant one if you ask me! And if I'm honest extremely hot and popular too, and despite living amongst the midst of a war, a wizarding war I plan to devote the final few years of my teenage life having a good time, I don't expect you to approve but the world is a cold and lonely place, full of danger and honestly I'm not ready to find my place in that, there is according to rumours a Dark Lord out there leading these Death Eaters as they have come to be known as, and according to sources this guy is hell bent on seizing ultimate power, and that doesn't half cause me to shit myself when I think about it so I have to my own shame spent the last few years trying to avoid it, knowing full well I'm going to have to help to fight otherwise I'd be called a coward, and even though I am it's not something I'd admit to, unless it was to you as I am right now!

But back to happy thoughts, I "The James Potter," am part of the most troublesome quartet to ever walk the earth, we are the kings of mischief, masters of prankage A.K.A. the "Marauders" we have to our great joy amassed the greatest total of detentions of any pupils before us, as a group but also individually, great isn't it I thought you would say that, because I'm blushing now when I have to tell you I'm joint first on 500 detentions in 6 years, impressive or what?

Now I'm thinking I have to inform you of the other members of the greatest pranksters to ever grace the halls of, "Hogwarts" Joint top with me in the detention stakes is Sirius Black!

Now to many he is seen as the Good Looks of the group not that the rest of us are dog ugly it's merely the fact that he is strikingly good looking with his long wavy black hair and his cold grey eyes, this is kinda getting homoerotic but I'll ignore that merely due to the fact that I don't care! But back to matters in hand, on the outside he is the looks of the group, to the rest of us he is the brawn, the loyalty, the twat and of course my second in command!

Then we have on 300 detentions in six years the one the only the most rat like bastard you'll ever meet Peter Pettigrew, now don't get me wrong I love Peter like I love all the marauders but he is as thick as shit, while Sirius and I have purposely went out of our way to gain the detentions we have endured, almost all of Pete's are accidental!

To the outside world Pete has no place in our group but I disagree, Pete is heart of the group, go to him and he will make you feel better about yourself, he will fix any emotional wounds! Don't tell him but that's really because I look at him and think, "Thank fuck I'm not Pete" and despite the fact he isn't to the same level of physical beauty as the rest of us, he is definitely different looking with his pudgy frame and his rat like face!

And then finally we come to on the mere 150 detentions in 6 years, Remus Lupin, and I'll tell you now we are all a little disappointed with is amount of detentions too, all the effort and sweat and blood and the goody two shoes fuck only gets that miserly amount, what can you do?

Now anywayz Remus is the moral fibre of the group, the one who seems most likely to make it in life without falling into the pitfalls of drug abuse and alcohol depression that the rest of the marauders could perchance risk, all in all Remus is the sensible one! On the outside anyway, on the inside Remus can be a little wolfish so to speak, basically because he suffers from what I like to call in polite company "His furry little problem!" Yes you've guessed my sensible, soft gently friend is a Werewolf, I don't care it gave me an excuse to run around at full moon as a stag, even if it did take me almost 3 years to accomplish the feat of becoming an animagus!

Anyway now that I've finished informing you of my little CLUB, it's safe to say I want to get out of this hell hole, before it's too late, I blame it all on Padfoot! Oh yea I forgot, we have our own nicknames, Sirius is Padfoot, I am Prongs, Remus is Moony and Peter is Wormtail, I think that's pretty easy to follow!

Now back to my rant, I'll start from the start, I have been living with my good chum, Sirius for a while now, he moved in with us when is family threw him out and I moved into his new fancy, funded by his dead Uncle's, apartment when my mum and dad passed away! So basically ever since he has been trying to make me forget everything about him by having me out partying with the kids of muggle London, right now it's great if your into your L.S.D apparently London is the place to be if you want to be in a rock band, and though I have a love of muggle music I don't fancy it!

Grabbing my coat, my favourite coat, though right now it stinks of alcohol I light a cigarette pass through the door way and go out into the morning sun to try and find myself a coffee and a bagel!

You want to know a little more about me, ok well there isn't much to say except the fact I'm in love with the most beautiful creature to ever grace the planet, here pale skin and her dark red girls, god she drives me mad, she is the one reason I sleep around so much, giving me a reputation to equal Sirius's, it's all because I'm in love with her and can't have her sad isn't it?

Well I don't want to think about it anyway, so yea that's your easy to follow guide to James Potter!


End file.
